


Overly Sweet Wine

by elirwen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elirwen/pseuds/elirwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I thought we could drink this with the desert,” Arthur says, pulling a bottle of wine from its hiding place behind a stack of books. <br/>“Mmmm, my favourite overly sweet wine,” Merlin says, grinning. “You really thought of everything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overly Sweet Wine

“I thought we could drink this with the desert,” Arthur says, pulling a bottle of wine from its hiding place behind a stack of books. 

“Mmmm, my favourite overly sweet wine,” Merlin says, grinning. “You really thought of everything.”

“Five year anniversary isn’t every day,” Arthur says with a smile.

“As tempting as the wine is, I probably shouldn’t,” Merlin says, standing up.

“Still having problems with your stomach?” Arthur asks.

Merlin shakes his head, taking the wine from Arthur’s hand and setting it back on the table. 

“I’m afraid the wine will have to wait for six months at least,” Merlin says, wrapping his arms around Arthur, relishing in the warmth of Arthur’s body pressed against his.

“You mean..?” Arthur asks, glancing down at Merlin’s belly.

“Yup,” Merlin says.

“That’s…” A breathless laugh escapes Arthur’s lips.

“Awesome? Unexpected?” Merlin teases.

“Both,” Arthur says, backing Merlin against the wall and leaning in for a kiss.

Lips tingling from Arthur’s enthusiastic attention, gasping as Arthur shifts his focus to Merlin’s neck, Merlin whispers to Arthur’s ear, “happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 17th week of coinetest. The topic was "Merlin and Arthur’s Gifts for Each Other" and this sweet fluffy thing happened.


End file.
